1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new cosmetic tanning agent with a simultaneous sunscreen effect.
2. The Prior Art
A well-balanced composition is essential to achieving a stable emulsion in the production of cosmetic substances with both tanning and sunscreening properties. This is because individual components with frequently conflicting characteristics must be integrated into such an emulsion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,989 discloses a water-resistant tanning gel with sunscreen characteristics consisting of 80% to 90% of an alcohol-based solvent, 1% to 12% of a UV absorber soluble therein, 3% to 7% of emollient, 1% to 2% of gelatinizing agent for the solvent and 1% to 3% of acid. The gelatinizing agent is hydroxypropyl cellulose acetate, hydroxypropyl starch acetate or mixtures thereof and results in a firmer bonding of the gelatin film to the skin.
DE-A 4,342,719 describes cosmetic or dermatological O/W emulsions containing mixtures of hydrophobic inorganic pigments and amino acids intended to reduce the "stinging" of the skin. The emulsions may also contain a variety of UVA and UVB filters as well as pre-soleil and apres-soleil products.